


Sweat

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Bright Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Orcs, Sex Club, Sex Work, Starbutts, Suggestive Themes, bright orcs, sexy day dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Pyretta owns the stripclub/coffee bar named Starbutts and it needs a little work done. So she works out a deal with her new friend Wolfgang, but it is clear she wants to be more than just friends.





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase  
> I will be doing this for the Bright Verse, so I will write for my OCs and the canon characters listed.  
> For a list of OCs please see this post: Bright Verse OC List [http://pyromantic-technin.tumblr.com/post/174219532130/bright-verse-oc-list]  
> Acceptable Canon characters: Nick, Dorghu, Mikey, Ward  
> Prompt: 29. Sweat  
> Characters Requested: Pyretta and Wolfgang (Wolfgang belongs to Beastly)

After the party Pyre had kept in contact with Wolfgang, not just because he was going to do some work for her either. She had do admit, despite it being a random one off thing, she had enjoyed his company far more than she wanted to admit. Still, it was just sex and now business. It wasn’t like there were any feelings involved. They were both at the party, both interested, and they had fun together. In most cases that would be the end of the story, but Wolfgang also happened to be a contractor and before they had even begun flirting they had discussed him doing some work for her. 

While it wasn’t hard to find a contract company in LA, it was hard for her to find one she trusted enough to do work at one of her locations. She had no shame in what she did and what her business offered, but the last time she had a contracting group in to do some minor but necessary work, her employees had been harassed to the point of discomfort and Pyre would be damned if she had a repeat of that incident. 

Wolfgang had assured her that not only would he and his crew be professional, but as a frequent patron of the establishment he already had a pretty good idea of the layout and was already familiar with some of the more obvious issues. He had even displayed that professionalism the first time she had him at the establishment to look it over so he could give her a more accurate quote. Once all the problems and improvements were laid out he gave her an honest price and work schedule. Pyre trusted him not to pad his hours or his price and in the end what he quoted her was quite reasonable. 

So of course she had to have him start working as soon as possible. For some of the work the club would have to be closed, but that was only for a couple of days and she already knew which days to pick. Pyre had prepared herself for a great many things that could happen while the work was being done. The one thing she had not been able to prepare herself for was just how good Wolfgang would look while working. Even if she had not already been intimate with him once before, she was pretty sure that he would still have the same effect on her. The past instance of intimacy only served to make it worse however. 

Pyre was practically beside herself as she watched the muscles of his body flex and move under his almost too tight t-shirt. It was hot, almost unbearably so, and she could see the sweat trickling down his head and neck into the shirt. Oh how she wished he would take that shirt off so she could watch his bare back as he worked. Though at that point she would either have to excuse herself or risk pouncing him. Something she was relatively sure he wouldn’t like. 

One thing she remembered from her conversation with him was that he hooked up at parties often and it was never with the same person. She was a one time fling, and she had to accept that. It didn’t change the fact that she wanted him again, right now, preferably up against a wall. Who needed a bed with a guy that strong. Her mind ran away with her as Pyre imagined Wolfgang lifting her, pinning her to the wall of the club, having his way with her. Fucking her hard and rough, and she didn’t even care if his crew was there, listening or watching. 

Unfortunately Pyre was so lost in that daydream as it became less vague and more graphic and defined, that she didn’t realize Wolfgang had stopped working and was staring at her now. Her breathing had changed, her arousal becoming more and more obvious as she allowed herself to be lost in that little dream she had crafted for herself. Pyre wasn’t even aware when Wolfgang had moved up beside her, but with her arousal so clear there was no way he could have missed it.

Wolfgang leaned in and growled right into Pyre’s ear “No idea what you are daydreaming about over here beautiful, but I am ready to say fuck it with whatever it was I was going to ask you and beg you to tell me what is on your mind that has got you smelling so fucking sweet right now.”

Pyre startled and squeaked leaning away from him looking embarrassed and flushed. “I.. uh… you wouldn’t like the answer..” She admitted and looked at him her eyes roaming up and down his body. “But.. I am pretty sure it is obvious what or .. rather whom I was thinking of.”

Wolfgang smirked, his suspicions confirmed, she had been staring at him. Stepping closer, letting a hand rest on her lower back, out of sight from the rest of his crew. He leaned in and spoke into her ear again. “I think it is time my boys took a break and we stepped into your office to discuss somethings.” Screw the work, he wanted to know exactly what she was thinking, they could talk business later, right now he had a need and was far more riled than he had expected to be. “And we will discuss it all… in graphic detail.” His tusk caught her neck, and he felt her shiver as the scent of her arousal spiked. Yeah, it was going to need to be a two hour lunch, maybe three. 


End file.
